


Vacation

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jack and Ianto go on vacation together.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet challenge. The prompt is 'Fluff with a happy ending'.
> 
> This story assumes that Torchwood ended after two seasons and Owen and Tosh somehow survived.

"Why do you always have to leave, Ianto?" Rhiannon asked him, exasperated, as she watched him pack a bag.

He piled a stack of shirts into his bag. "This is for both me and Jack, Rhiannon. Work has been extremely stressful lately and we just need to get away."

"At least tell me you'll keep in touch," she requested, arms still folded across her chest.

Ianto held up his mobile. "I will and we _will_ come back."

"All right." Dropping her arms, she stepped close to hug him, brief and perfunctory.

When she would have pulled away, Ianto held on for a few extra moments. "I know I don't say it often, but I do love you."

"I love you, too, you daft git." Giving a soft huff of laughter, Rhiannon kissed his cheek and stepped back.

She left and Ianto finished packing his bag, adding a few items he hadn't wanted his sister to see. Once he finished, he left his flat and headed to the Plass, where Jack waited for him with a pack slung on his back. Smiling the small, intimate smile that only Ianto got to see, Jack greeted him with a soft peck on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"No, I just carry a packed bag with me everywhere I go," Ianto retorted, deadpan.

Laughing, Jack kissed him again, with a bit more warmth. "Careful, or I'd be tempted to start our honeymoon early."

"How much longer before our ride gets here?" Ianto asked, taking Jack's hand and squeezing it gently.

Jack returned the squeeze. "Soon."

Just as he spoke, they heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing nearby. When the door opened, the figure that emerged was very different from the tall, gangly Doctor Ianto remembered. The much-shorter woman with blonde hair and swathed in a long, light blue coat, stared at Jack for a moment before grinning and waving. "Well, come on, Jack. Ianto, right?"

"You've, um, you've regenerated," Jack commented, starting towards the new Doctor.

She nodded, bouncing on the toes of her feet. "Yeah, a couple times since we last saw each other. You look a bit different from down here."

"Thank you for giving us a ride, Doctor," Ianto told her, amused by Jack's reaction to her remark.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I hope you don't mind that I have some friends along," she told them, leading them to the TARDIS.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Anyone I know?"

"Sadly, no." The Doctor shook her head and Ianto wondered if he imagined a tiny note of sadness in her voice. "Not sure any of them will fall for your charms."

"I don't think Jack _wants_ that," Ianto muttered, holding Jack's hand firmly.

He smiled warmly at Ianto. "No, there's only one person I want falling for my charms."

"Excellent. Welcome aboard." The Doctor opened the doors and stepped aboard the TARDIS.

Exchanging anticipatory smiles, Jack and Ianto boarded the TARDIS together.


End file.
